


A Thoughtful Gift

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ has hurt his back in an accident; Drake finds a way to make him more comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 433 - Thoughtless or Thoughtful at slashthedrabble. This is an extended version of the 500-word ficlet I posted for the challenge.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

JJ sank carefully into his desk chair and winced. He’d never noticed before just how unforgiving the chairs in the squad room could be. It wasn’t that they were all hard, inflexible plastic or anything, the seats were padded and the backs were mesh, shaped for optimum support, but today what support his chair provided him seemed to be in all the wrong places.

It was his first day back at work following a stupid accident where he’d slipped on some icy steps and fallen on his back, resulting in severe bruising and a bad lumbar sprain. Five days resting at home, a lot of painkillers and anti-inflammatories, plus alternating heat and ice packs had helped enough for him to return to work, but now he was facing three weeks of desk duty, which meant spending all day every day sitting in this chair. He really wasn’t looking forward to that, but he was determined to put on a smile, no matter how forced, and make the best of the situation. No one was going to accuse him of being a wimp.

Arriving in a mad rush five minutes after the start of shift, Drake practically threw his coat at the rack and headed for his desk, surprised to see his partner there.

“Hey, JJ! I didn’t expect to see you back so soon!”

“I was getting bored at home,” JJ replied with what he hoped was a bright smile. “It’s good to be back, even though the Chief has me riding a desk. Did I miss anything important?”

“Nah, it’s just been the same old same old,” Drake admitted. “Couple of new cases, Dee and Ryo are working one while Ted and I got stuck with the other. I’ll fill you in as soon as I get a coffee.”

“You’re working with Ted? Has something happened to Marty?”

“I meant to tell you, but the squad’s been a bit short-handed and I keep forgetting. Marty’s wife went into labour a month early, so he’s taking a few days off to help out at home. It’s a boy; Marty’s over the moon to finally have a son after three daughters.”

“I said it would be a boy, didn’t I?” JJ grinned, not having to force a smile this time.

“Yep, and you were right. You must b psychic or something.”

“Oh, I wish. If I had been I might have known the steps were icy and been more careful. So, now because of my silly accident you’re stuck working with Ted?”

“I don’t mind all that much, Ted’s a bit of a hothead, must be the red hair, but he’s okay; we worked together back when we were in uniform. I miss working with you though, it’s always more fun. How’s your back?”

“Still sore, but I’m okay,” JJ assured his boyfriend.

“That’s good. I mean, not that it’s still sore but… Well, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, Drakey. Well, better get on with it, all this work’s not going to do itself!”

“More’s the pity,” Drake agreed. “I need coffee before I start, I don’t think my brain’s awake yet. You want one?”

“Please, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Nothing’s too much trouble for you,” Drake assured his partner and he trundled off to get their drinks.

By lunchtime, JJ’s back was really aching and he was relieved when it was finally time for him to take another painkiller.

“You okay?” Drake asked him, concerned.

“Sure, it’s just, my chair’s not very comfortable, that’s all.”

“You want to see if mine’s any better for you?”

“No, it’s okay, they’re all pretty much the same, but thanks for the offer. I just never noticed before that the back support is in the wrong place for me because I’m shorter than everyone else.” JJ smiled wryly. “Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine.”

Drake wasn’t convinced though, he wished there was something he could do to ease his lover’s discomfort, and that afternoon, on his way back to the precinct with Ted after talking to an informant, he spotted something and had an idea. Dashing towards a shop they were passing, he called over his shoulder, “I’ll just be a minute,” and disappeared inside.

 

OoOoO

 

JJ looked up, startled, as Drake appeared beside him, dropping something on top of the report he was working on. “Drake? What’s this?”

Drake shrugged, his cheeks turning faintly pink. “A present. Saw them while I was out and thought they might help your back.”

Curious, JJ opened the bag Drake had dropped on his desk, pulling out two round, bright yellow, smiley-face cushions, each with a different silly expression. He beamed up at his lover. “Thank you, Drakey, these are awesome! I love them!” Carefully he tucked the cushions behind him and leant back, letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh, that feels so much better.”

“You’re welcome, glad I could help,” Drake said, giving JJ a smile to rival the cushions, as he settled himself at his desk.

JJ turned back to his work, feeling more comfortable than he had all day; even his smile was back to its usual cheerfulness. What a wonderful surprise! He was so lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend.

The End


End file.
